


These Words O'mine

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetic, Poetry, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of poems written when I was bored/in writer's block, some may be good or possibly end up in other works of mine.





	1. Where is my Home?

Fading from sight, fading from reality  
Can anyone still see the real me?  
Drifting from space, drifting from time  
Do you care what is in this head o’mine?

Fleeing from love, fleeing from hate  
Is this my own self-made fate?  
Hiding from them, hiding from fears  
Can you see these dark tears?

Living from nothing, living from death  
When will I draw that fatal breath?  
Waking from dreams, waking from up-high  
Is this nightmare or a deadly lie?

Being from nowhere, being from anywhere  
Is there still something out there?  
Rising from dirt, rising from foam  
Can you tell me where is my home?


	2. Little Children

Little children cry, young mothers weep  
Nothing left but the shoes on their feet  
Adult fears claw at peaceful sleep  
Wondering when next they will eat

Hungry children cry, young mothers weep  
For they are tired of begging on the streets  
An act of kindness is a very large leap  
When you can go home to golden sheets

Little children cry, young mothers’ pain  
For this is no life, not one worth living  
When all happy thoughts drown in rain  
This cold, cruel world is unforgiving 

Hungry children cry, young mothers’ pain  
Will they ever know the day the cycle ends  
Dying from a greedy capitalist reign  
They have seen how cruelty descends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the prompt 'Poverty'


	3. Eyes

Eyes are like mirrors of the soul  
They reflect our innermost desires  
And they light our eyes up like fires  
Burning up our emotions; our coal 

Eyes are like mirrors of the soul  
They force us to be vulnerable  
keeping it all inside is intolerable  
So our emotions won’t eat us whole 

Eyes are like mirrors of the soul  
They allow us to see beyond ourselves  
To take our imagination of the shelves  
And lead us down realities rabbithole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the prompt 'eyes'


	4. Brick

How many bricks are in a wall?  
How much does each brick really matter?   
If one brick is destroyed, does the wall crumble?

How many people are just like me?  
How much do I matter?  
If I die, will society still function?

Does it matter how many bricks are in a wall?  
Does it matter how important each brick is?  
Can a brick in the wall really be destroyed?

Does it matter how many people are like me?  
Does it matter how important I am?  
Can a person really die?

It doesn’t matter how many bricks are in a wall  
It doesn’t matter how important each brick is  
A destroyed brick will not die

It doesn't matter how many people are just like me  
It doesn't matter how important I am  
A dead person doesn’t die

The wall will carry on  
Memories will carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pink Floyd 'another brick in the wall'


	5. Girl Down the Lane

She’s got a cold heart and a sweet smile; that girl who lives down the lane.   
A voice like a siren with words that poison your mind  
She feeds of your insecurities; that girl who lives down the lane.  
With grey stormy eyes that leave you blind   
To her sweet, sweet lies 

She has such wonderful dreams; that girl who lives down the lane.  
Dreams of edible silver roses and bloody violets   
She likes to dance with broken toys;that girl who lives down the lane  
Who knew such a pretty girl could be so violent?  
She will be your demise

She’s a dangerous addiction;that girl who lives down the lane.  
Like a beautiful, painful and deadly disease  
She’ll chew you up and spit you out;that girl who lives down the lane.  
A terrible monster you cannot appease   
Be careful of her disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to the prompt 'Ice-cream'


	6. Wonderer

Wonderer  
Tick tock  
He’s not paying attention in class again  
Tick tock  
His teacher’s yelling at him again  
Tick Tock   
His head is in the clouds again  
Tick Tock  
His teacher’s calling his parents again  
Tick Tock   
He’s trying to forget again  
Tick Tock  
His Teacher wants him drugged again  
Tick Tock  
He wants his heart to stop again  
Tick tock  
His Teacher tries to help him again  
Tick Tock  
His heart doesn't beat again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from the prompt 'Wondering"


	7. Untouchable Man

The Untouchable man is always alone  
He has no friends and no home  
He lies to himself that everything is fine  
Inside he knows this is the end of the line

Ghosts follow him in the dead of night  
They tell him that he should fight  
That he should not be left to rot  
In reality it was their own evil plot 

The cold snow bites, the wind howls  
He falls and no-one can hear the growls  
He falls to the wolves inside his head  
Even the ghosts of times past fled

The world after is a dark pitch black  
The eyes in front of him a violent lilac  
She smiles, her teeth sharp and jagged  
He loves her, for neither are blinded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was simply 'where is my home?'


End file.
